A Very Klaine Proposal
by Gleek1997
Summary: Title says it all! Dedicated to Bente : One-Shot! Read & Review?


A Very Klaine Proposal

A/N: Written for the lovely Bente aka TickleMeDoughFace and FlawlessKlaine :D This is dedicated to her for being one of the bestest 'sisters' I could wish for! Lufu Bente 3

My prompt: Apple, jewels, helicopter, the voice, snow, fluff, eyebrows, diet coke, queen, and twitter.

Hopefully I can include all of the above.

Shortly after graduation Kurt and Blaine bought their own house and have lived together ever since; they own a medium, luxurious house in New York City. Kurt was offered a teaching job at NYU and they quickly jumped at the chance of living the New York dream.

It was a cold, bitter night in early December; Blaine was sitting at the dining table with his laptop. He had three open tabs: Alexander McQueen website; Tiffany & Co website; and twitter (just in case a suspicious Kurt walked into the room). Christmas was quickly approaching and Blaine was yet to find the perfect gift for his boyfriend of three years.

He'd browsed every designer website searching for that unique item but nothing was right. He couldn't find anything that showed how he felt for Kurt. And that's when it hit him, he loved Kurt and he couldn't imagine his life without him, he was going to make this Christmas a Christmas to remember.

Without hesitation he closed the McQueen tab and focused on the Tiffany website. That's when he found the perfect gift, an 18k gold band encrusted with 7 diamonds at the price of £3,400. It was perfect. Blaine Anderson was proposing to one Kurt Hummel!

...

It was two weeks after Blaine had decided to propose and the ring felt heavy in his suit jacket. Why was he nervous? He loved and Kurt and he knew Kurt loved him back; there was nothing to worry about.

As Blaine walked up the stairs with a coffee and diet coke in hand, he could feel his palms start to sweat. Kurt always made him nervous, but in a good way. He opened their bedroom door and walked up to the sleeping Kurt, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kurt fluttered his eyes open sleepily. "Good morning beautiful"

"Morning Blaine" Kurt voice a little husky with sleep. And then Kurt noticed the suit. "Blaine? Why are you wearing that?"

"No reason, now get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast" Blaine stood, placing another chaste kiss to Kurt's forehead. He turned and exited the room.

...

Half an hour later Kurt was finishing of his hot chocolate still puzzled by the fact that Blaine was wearing a suit at Christmas.

"So Blaine, any plans for today?"

"Well, I thought you and I could go out" Blaine suddenly getting nervous again.

"Blaine, can I let you into a secret?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Sure?"

"You and I have been going out for three years" Kurt laughed gently and the sound was music to Blaine's ears.

"You know what I mean babe. I thought I would take you out for a while, to treat you"

"You're the best you know"

"I could never be better than you"

...

It was midday when Blaine finally got Kurt to leave the house. As they walked towards the car snow crunched under their feet and fresh snow was falling and covering the land in a clean blanket. Blaine opened the passenger door "after you."

"And you said you weren't good at romance?" Kurt entered the car and Blaine shut the door before walking around and getting in the driver's side.

"So, where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out"

"What's that supposed to mean-" Blaine tied one of Kurt's scarves around his boyfriends head, covering his eyes. "BLAINE! I hate surprises"

Blaine chuckled "trust me you're going to love this, I hope"

...

Half an hour later and they'd arrived at their destination. Blaine exited the car, leaving an unsuspecting Kurt alone. But before Kurt had time to protest he was being pulled out of his seat and out of the car. "Blaine, please take this blindfold off. I will love you forever" And Kurt's pout is too hard to resist. Blaine takes the blindfold off and reveals a helicopter.

Kurt gasps because wow! "OMG Blaine? Are you taking me in a helicopter?"

"Yes? We don't have to if you don't want to"

"Blaine, of course I want to, it's a dream of mine"

Kurt was about to get in the helicopter when Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. "There's one more thing I have to do first because you're not going to hear me up in the air"

Blaine grasps the box in his pocket, hoping courage would seep from the box and help him speak. Blaine reaches his other hand out for Kurt to hold it, with that extra warmth he has all the courage he could ever need. "Kurt, you are the love my life and I don't think I could survive without you by my side. I don't remember what life was like before and I certainly don't want to know what life is like after you. When you know that you have someone so perfect, so right for you, you don't want to let them go. I don't want to waste another minute; I don't want to spend another minute without you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kurt. You are the only person who makes my heart beat faster; you are the only one who loves me for me; and you are the only one I want next to me for the rest of my life." Blaine knelt down on one knee and took the box from his pocket. Dropping Kurt's hand he opened the box, revealing the ring that held so many opportunities for their future. "I love you, Kurt, and it would give me the greatest pleasure if you were to except this ring and become my husband."

Blaine was welling up and Kurt had visible tear tracks down his cheeks. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course" Blaine stood up and placed the ring on Kurt's left hand before placing a soft, gentle kiss to Kurt's plump lips. The butterflies that were there didn't disappear but instead increased the speed at which they moved, only Kurt could make him feel this way, he only wanted Kurt to make him feel this way. Forever and ever!

A/N: Ok so I didn't include the queen but i included the others if it wasn't clear the apple was Kurt's teaching job, the jewels were in the ring, and the voice was Kurt's husky morning voice!

Review? :D


End file.
